The present disclosure relates to an image reading apparatus having a cover portion for covering a document placement surface, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus.
An image reading apparatus having a cover portion provided above an apparatus body having a document placement surface, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus, such as a multifunction peripheral, have been well known. Usually, the cover portion is supported so as to be pivotable between an open position and a closed position, at a position on the back surface side of the apparatus body. The open position is a position where the document placement surface is uncovered, and the closed position is a position where the document placement surface is covered with the cover portion.
Before reading of an image of a document sheet is started, a user brings the cover portion to the closed position, with the document sheet being placed on the document placement surface. When the reading is completed, the user brings the cover portion to the open position and then takes the document sheet from the document placement surface.
In an image reading apparatus of a type having an automatic document feeder (ADF) mounted to the cover portion or a type usable for a large-size (e.g., A3 size) document sheet, the cover portion is heavy. In this case, it is difficult for a powerless user to perform the opening/closing operation of the cover portion as described above.
On the other hand, when the thickness of a document sheet is relatively large, the document sheet sometimes cannot be sufficiently pressed by the weight of the cover portion alone. Also when a document sheet has a fold, the document sheet cannot be sufficiently pressed by the weight of the cover portion alone, and a portion of the document sheet may rise up from the document placement surface. Furthermore, if the user fails to pay attention as to whether or not execution of image reading is completed, he/she may open the cover portion during reading of the document sheet. In such a case, it is troublesome for the user to continuously press the cover portion during the image reading while paying attention to completion of the image reading, in order to obtain a clear read image.
An object of the present disclosure is to provide an image reading apparatus capable of enhancing operability and convenience of a cover portion that covers a document placement surface, and an image forming apparatus including the image reading apparatus.